


Shadow Knows, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Shadow Knows, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

The Shadow Knows

Intro Info  
Category: Slash, PG13  
Spoilers: None  
February 1999  
Summary: Skinner/Pendrell. Holiday drabble.  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.

* * *

The Shadow Knows  
by Halrloprillalar

Pendrell's red head was just visible behind the breakfast paper and the cereal boxes. "Punxsutawney Phil says no more winter."

Skinner drank his coffee.

"But Wiarton Willie predicts six more weeks. Of course, that's Canada."

Skinner poured his cereal.

"General Beauregard Lee saw his shadow too. I'm not sure about his track record, though."

Skinner ate his cereal.

"Jimmy the Groundhog prognoticates an early spring."

Skinner put down his spoon. "What do you say?"

Pendrell lowered the paper. "I say you have milk on the corner of your mouth." And he thumbed it away.

F I N I S

Feedback? You can email me at .


End file.
